The Nanny
by I Ship Kick
Summary: Jack's wife is gone and she left him to raise his twins. He hired a live in nanny to help him raise his little boy and little girl. But, when her health is declining, who will come help Jack? REALLY BAD AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

It's been four years since she left him. Four years that his children didn't have a mother. But, it was easy; his kids had a live in nanny who practically raised him. But now, she was sick; really sick. Ms. Evelyn was on her on the verge of death. Her cancer had gotten so bad that the doctor said that she only had a month and a half to live.

She had been looking high and low for the perfect woman to find for her Jack. She believed that he needed someone to love him. She needed someone to love those kids like they were her own, since she wouldn't be around to take care of them much longer. She got Brody, Jack's best friend, to find someone to hire. And apparently, he did! That's where Ms. Evelyn is heading now, to meet up with the new nanny.

Ms. Evelyn walked into the small coffee shop right outside of Minneapolis, Minnesota. Time to meet Brody's favorite candidate, Ms. Kimberly Crawford.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV:

I waited in Kopplin's Coffee, a coffee shop across the Marshall Bridge. I was waiting for a woman named Evelyn Bernstein. I just quit my other job as a live-in nanny.

The Wilsons were moving to England because Mr. Wilson had gotten a promotion, meaning that they took their eight year olds whom I watched since their third birthday. I was really sad, especially when I had to turn down their offer for me to join the family in Manchester!

I checked my phone and made sure that I was on time and didn't screw something up. 7:59 AM. I sighed in relief. As soon as the clock struck 8, I heard the bell to the shop ring.

I looked up and I saw an older woman walking over to me. "Hi, I am Evelyn, but most people call me Ella."

Ella's POV:

I was looking at her through the window. Brody was right, she was gorgeous! She had honey blonde hair that stopped at her lower back. It was pulled back into the neatest French braid, so I'm sure that Kenzie would love her. She looked extremely fit; meaning that Matt would like her. She took out her phone and looked at the time, I'm assuming because she never unlocked her iPhone. She was punctual, so Jack would like her too.

I walked in and introduced myself. "So, your file says that you were working for a single parent with a set of twin boys for five years. What made you quit? Were you in a relationship with Mr. Kyle Wilson? It that why you left?" I asked her. I had already talked to her past boss and she has already gotten the job, I just want to see how well you handle pressure. I have raised every single Brewer kid since the day that they were born, trust me, you need to be able to do well under pressure.

Initially, she looked slightly taken aback by my question, before composing herself and answering. "No ma'am, of course not. His wife died during labor. I feel like that would be overstepping my bounds. We were never involved with each other; it's extremely unprofessional. They were my first job, right out of high school. I couldn't mess it up." She said, calmly.

I inwardly clapped at her success. Once this meeting was over, we'd be going back to the Brewer household to meet Jack and the kids.

"So, this will be your second family? What are you looking forward to?" I asked, sitting back in my chair. It was a normal thing, for me to get tired out of nowhere. I told Jack that I had a month and a half left, when I don't even know if I'll make it another week. I have already started planning my funeral. I am okay with dying now that I know my kids will be in good hands.

"Well, I am especially looking forward to having another girl in the house! Last time, they were all boys, so, there were play fights and mud everywhere. But yes, this is my second family. I hope I can keep this job for a while." She said, smiling.

"I have two more questions until it is my time to go. What makes you qualified?" I asked, really listening for this part.

"Well, I started babysitting for a couple of hours when I was 11. By the time I was 16, I would watch the kids in my neighborhood for weeks at a time. So, I have had extensive experience. Also, I can cook, clean, do laundry, practically be a mother to kids who need one. It has always been my passion, to help children." She said, looking down into her hands. "What was your other question?" She asked, politely.

"Well, congratulations, Kimberly. You got the job. Now, my question is, are you ready to meet the family?"

*Time Skip*

I walked out to my old Jetta and turned it on. Ms. Ella told me to follow her back to the Brewer residence. I am so happy I wouldn't have to live out of my car anymore. I mean, it has only been a day, and I have been staying in a hotel, but, all of my stuff was in my car.

By the time we got back to the Brewer household, it was 9 o'clock. We were getting farther and farther into the woods, at first I thought that she was going to kill me. But then, I saw a huge, black gate with a 'B' in the middle. The iron gates opened slowly and we made our way up the hill.

I gasped when I saw the beautiful exterior of the house; I could only imagine what was on the inside! I didn't exactly come from a good household. My mother died during my birth and my dad took it out on me ever since I was five. Sure, I looked like a tough cookie on the outside. I was a fourth degree black belt, I was popular, my dad was rich, so I was 'spoiled,' I was one of the smartest people in my grade, and I had been a dancer en-pointe since I turned five. Everyone thought that I had it all. Then, my dad beat me so bad that I had to run to my best friend's house, however, I passed out in her front lawn before I made it to her. Mika nursed me back to health. I never missed a day of school though, that called for an extreme beating. It's his fault that I am a nanny, both a good and bad reason.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Ms. Ella knocking on my window. We walked up to the front door before she opened it. "No one is home. Jack and the twins are coming back in about and hour."

I gasped again. God, if I kept this up, I was going to pass out pretty soon. There was a shiny marble floor with yellow chairs on both sides of the stairs. The foyer was so elegant! There was a glass table with yellow roses in a vase. "This is the foyer. We typically park around back, so the front door is only for guests. The middle the two rooms in the middle are the guest rooms. I'll take you to the kitchen first. That, is to your right." She said, turning and taking me down a hallway. She stopped and motioned to a white door. "This is the half bathroom. It is practically only for guests and for when it is time to wash up for a meal."

I stepped inside the small bathroom and saw rich brown walls with a white sink and a wall separating the toilet from the sink. The fancy mirror had lamps on both sides. Whatever this Jack person did got him MONEY!

"Here is the kitchen." She said, gesturing to the gourmet kitchen. I could cook _anything_ in this kitchen! The floors were white tiles. The drawers and cabinets were all white with marble counter tops. There were beautiful hanging lights above the sink, the island, and by a really big cabinet. Ms. Ella walked me over to that enormous cabinet and told me that it was the refrigerator, and that there was a separate freezer. Gosh, and if you could only see the pantry! Before I could talk about how magnificent the kitchen is, I was ushered out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

The dining room was really nice; not as nice as the kitchen, but nice. The 'walls' were actually ceiling to floor windows. There was a circular, round table amongst six elegant chairs. There were pink tulips in the middle of the table to give it a nice, homey look.

We turned around and crossed the foyer again to take a look at the living room. This had a more modern and relaxed setting. There was a long, brown sofa in with two chairs on both sides. There were cool chandeliers hanging. Also, there was a fireplace in front of the television with HUGE flat screened television above it. There was a door in the corner of the room but she said that will be the last thing that she shows me.

She took me upstairs and showed me the family. Honestly, I thought it looked like a hotel lobby. We didn't stay in there very long. Now, we were off to the laundry. It looked like a kitchen at first glance, but then I saw the washing machines.

She told me that she had to leave. But, she told me to my room and left yelling, "They will be here any moment!" Before she drove off.

This is officially my family. Brewers, bring it on!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Character List:**_

_**Jackson Andrew Brewer- 26 (Leo Howard)**_

_**Kimberly Anne Crawford- 23 (Olivia Holt)**_

_**Matthew Christian Brewer- 4 (Raphael Alejandro)**_

_**Mackenzie Christina Brewer- 4 (Mia Talerico)**_

_**Jerome Anthony Brewer- 26 (Mateo Arias)**_

_**Mika Alia Abdelhaq- 23 (Oana Gregory)**_

_**Joseph Avery Brewer- 26 (Spencer Boldman)**_

_**Graciela María Brewer (née Hernandez) – 25 (Jadin Gould)**_

_**Elliot Carson Brewer- 5 (Mason Disick)**_

_**Emilee Carmen Brewer- N/A (Everly Tatum)**_

_**Brody Michael Carlson- 24 (Billy Unger)**_

_**Layla Cayleigh Brewer- 24 (Kelli Berglund)**_

_**Milton David Brewer- 28 (Dylan Riley Snyder)**_

_**Juliana Elizabeth Brewer (née Green) – 26 (Bella Thorne)**_

_**Elizabeth Carolina Brewer- 6 (Francesca Capaldi)**_

_**Katherine Amelia Brewer- 2 (Harper Beckham)**_

_**Camilla Lindsay Hernandez-Brewer- 25 (Jadin Gould)**_

_**Tyler Isaiah Wilson- 24 (Luke Benward)**_

_**Brett William Lyles- 29 (Liam Hemsworth)**_

_**Donna Michelle Tobin- 22 (Julianne Hough) **_

Kim's POV:

"Daddy, Daddy, can I see if our new nanny is here?" I heard a cute voice say, bringing me out of my book, Safe Haven.

"Sure sweetheart. But, don't wear her out." A deep voice replied.

I heard a bunch of footsteps and then my door swing open. "Hi! I'm Mackenzie and this is my brother Matthew!" She was really cute. Her hair was in two blonde braided pigtails. She was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans with tennis shoes.

"I'm older by five minutes!" The boy, Matthew said. "You can call me Matt and you can call her Mac or Kenzie. What's your name?" He asked. He was cute too. He had curly brown hair and big brown eyes like his sister.

"My name is Kim. I am 24 years old and I am so happy that I'm your new nanny." I said. Getting off of my bed and getting down on my knees. "So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

They looked at each other and nodded. "First, we're going to give you a tour of the house. Then, we are going to go school shopping with Daddy, next, we're gonna go swimming! Then, we can watch movies until the sun comes up!" Kenzie said, excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa guys, I told you all to not tire her out." Their father said, walking in the door.

The picture they showed me of him did not do him justice. He was wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans with a shirt in one hand and a pair of shoes in the other. He had long brown hair that I would typically find disgusting and immature, but he made it work. Above the dimples in his cheeks, he had a mole on each side. You could see his well defined muscles though he wasn't flexing. "I'm Jack Brewer, your new boss." He said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

I took it and shook it. "My name is Kim, Kim Crawford."

"Well Kim, they have 15 minutes to give you the tour, then we'll be on our way to the mall." He said to me, before turning to his kids. "Go get dressed in your rooms and you have 15 minutes." He finished, walking out.

The twins scurried out of the room and finally let me change. I put on a scalloped, black crop top that showed very little of my stomach and pulled on some jean shorts. I put on a pair of black earrings, a pair of black Jacks, and went to my bathroom to do my makeup. I put my hair in a neat bun before applying my foundation, eyeliner, and mascara.

I was doing a waterfall braid for the front of my hair, when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said, not looking at the door.

"Sorry about the twins, they can be a bit of a handful." A man said.

I turned around before laughing. "They were no problem, I swear." I saw him looking at my outfit and frowned. "Is this too revealing? I totally understand if you want me to change." I said, walking to the walk-in-closet to choose a different outfit to wear to the mall.

"No. Your style will be greatly appreciated here in the Brewer household. I can pick out the right outfit for myself or either of the kids to save my own life!" He said, chuckling. "Oh, but that is not the reason I came to talk to you." He started. I nodded, signaling him to continue. "Well, as my employee, I will treat you like my own wife; well, without all of the affectionate stuff. You will get groceries at the beginning of the week, you will most likely do the laundry, but, you will have the weekends off. The reason that I have is not only because I get home late from work once every two weeks, it's because I believe that every child needs a mother and father figure in their life. Also, every Fourth of July, the kids, all of my siblings, their spouses and children, and I all go out of the country for a weeklong vacation. This year is still up for grabs and there's a month left for you to make your decision if you wanted to go. It's an all expense paid trip and I'm sure the kids would love for you to join us. They don't just warm up that fast to anybody." He said.

"I'll think about the trip. But, as for the other things, I totally wouldn't mind. I might leave on Saturdays but, it'll only be for a couple of hours. Your kids seem lovely and I'd love to be the motherly figure in their life; take it from me, every girl needs a mother." I said, smiling.

"Kim, Kim! Come on, we have to show you Daddy's shower, my ballet studio, the dojo, and Matty's batting cage! Oh! And we have to show you our rooms and the theater!" The twins yelled pulling me out of the door.

*Time Skip *

Turns out that the Brewers had a movie theater, a dojo, a ballet studio, a batting cage, and a home gym. Also, their backyard is the best thing ever! Kenzie's room looks like the makers of Tangled designed it. And Matt's room was covered in baseball stuff.

Kenzie and I were now paying the cashier at Forever21; paying for all of my clothes. Why? Jack took a look in my less than full closet and told me that if I didn't spend at least 600 dollars on myself, he'd fire me. So, first, I got Kenz a whole new wardrobe because her closet was horrid. Now, we're shopping for me. This was probably the last store that I was going to before we went back home to go swimming. Oh, speaking of swimming, Jack saw my lack of swimming suits and told me that I had to buy at least ten bikinis for our Fourth of July Trip. We were going to Sydney, Australia for two weeks.

"Kim!" Kenzie started, snapping me out of my thoughts. "We forgot to get our red, white, and blue outfits for the Sydney trip!" She finished, dragging me out of the store.

"Wait, Kenzie, we can buy it online at home; your dad and Matt are waiting for us!" I said, dragging her in the other direction. Initially, she pouted, then, I gave her the look.

We made it in five minutes to the car; meaning that we were there two minutes before they were. "So, you're good with kids, fashion, and time." Mr. Brewer said.

"Thank you, Mr. Brewer." I said, smiling back

"Oh, please, call me Jack. Mr. Brewer is my father." He said, his facial expression falling a little at the last part. "But, we are dropping the kids off at my sister's and going to the company before we go home." Jack said, opening the trunk to his white Audi 6 and taking our bags before finally getting in.

*Time Skip*

"This is Brewer Inc. There are five different branches, all having to do with fine arts. My sister, Layla, handles the theatrical branch. My eldest brother, Milton, deals with the first musical branch, with instruments. My older brother, Joshua, does the second musical branch, with vocals. My younger brother, Jerry deals with the dancing branch. And I am in charge of the artistic branch. I'm going to warn you about Jerry. He has a serious case of the grab hands, but, he may not be here today, so you're in luck." Jack told me, walking us to the door of a huge building. He opened the door for me, gesturing for me to enter.

A pretty blonde walked up to us and gave the both of us a smile. "Kim, this is my assistant, Donna. If you ever need to reach me while I'm in a meeting, she's the one you talk to." (Julianne Hough) "Donna, this is my new nanny, Kim. Give her your number please." Jack said, still walking.

*Time Skip*

Jack showed me around the entire company. However, his was the most creative hands down!

"Okay Kim, now that you know your way around the company, you have a meeting with Layla; she decides if she approves." Jack said, escorting me to a room titled, 'Meeting Room.' "She can and will be a vicious little lady, but, stay strong; the whole family likes you so far. I'm going to pick up the children; we'll be waiting" He finished opening the door and walking away.

I looked up and saw a pale, beautiful brunette with caramel eyes giving me a cold glare. "You must be Layla, I'm Kim." I said, introducing myself and holding my hand out for her to shake.

She looked down at the limb and looked back at me before sitting down. She pulled a folder out of the black briefcase that sat next to her. "So, Kimberly Anne Crawford, 23 years old. You're from Seaford, California and moved to Minneapolis because the first family that you nannied moved here. You're a fifth degree black belt in karate and a red belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu, MVP all four years on your high school softball team, and you started _en pointe _ballet when you were 6. You were so good that you were offered a full scholarship to Julliard; but, you declined? Why would you do that?" She questioned, cocking her eyebrow at the last statement.

"Well, I started nannying for my first family when I was 16, I basically lived with them. That's when I knew that I wanted to spend he rest of my life working with children. I also knew that if I went to Julliard, I'd probably get signed to a company and wouldn't be able to have children; so, I picked my happiness over money." I said, I thought that was a pretty good answer.

"It also says that your mother and step father have been raising you since you were 6, when your father moved to LA with his male business partner." Layla said, crossing her legs and leaning back against the chair.

I winced at the mention of the man that I was forced to call Dad; even after all that he did to me. "Growing up with my mom and step father wasn't a very. Uh, positive situation." I started, satisfied with my word choice. "When I turned 16, I'd drive to my dads' house everyday to get away. The only reason that I actually got away from Seaford, permanently, was due to my best friend, Brody Carlson; he basically–" I started before she cut me off.

"You're the girl my fiancé told Jack about! I could never hear the girl's name. But, you got the job!"She said, hopping up. "You're so strong; Brody's told me everything about your past." She continued. "I'm really sorry about Tyler." She said, hopping up and pulling me into a hug. She pulled back after about a minute, "Run along now, the kids and my big bro are probably starving." She said, ushering me out of the door.

I walked down to the lobby and saw Donna. "Hey Kim, Jack wanted me to tell you that there in a Suburban outside to take you home. He went to pick up the kids so that they could cook dinner. Oh, and he also told me that tomorrow would be your first real day at the Brewer nanny." She said, with a genuine smile.

I nodded and walked out to the black SUV, ready to go to the Brewer home

*Time Skip*

Riding in that car I better that riding in any other car ride. Mr. James was a sweet, elderly driver who would escort the family around whenever needed. He worked more for Jack than any of the other Brewer siblings.

Jack is also an amazing cook! He made chicken tetrazzini with a Caesar salad.

After Jack put the kids to sleep, he gave me the information about the school, their teacher, and their after school activities.

For Mackenzie, she had dance on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from 2-4. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, she has gymnastics during those same hours. Then, after she gets home at 4:30, she goes to shower and have her homework done my dinner at 6:30. For Matthew, he had baseball on every week day from 2:15-4:15. Then, after he got home, the same time as Mack, he does the same as her. After dinner, they have free time until 8:00. Then, they do karate with their dad until 9:00. They got to stay up until 10 as long as they had their baths, again, before 9:50.

This, might be easier than I thought. Bring it on!


	4. Chapter 4

ALL OUTFITS HAVE BEEN POSTED!

Kim's POV:

"Feel the rain on your skin! No one else can feel it for you, only you can–" Natasha Bedingfield sang, waking me up.

I sat up and stretched myself out, before walking into the bathroom and tuning on the shower. I got in and let the water wash away all of my troubles.

I got out, remembering that I had kids to get ready. I slipped my legs into my white and black striped skirt. I pulled a black tank top over my head, tucked it into my skirt, and put a salmon colored blazer over it. I pulled on a pair of black, heeled ankle booties. I lightly curled my hair and did my makeup quickly.

I went to the twins' room and woke them both up. It's kind of funny, they both woke up the same exact way; grumbling, murmuring, then popping up and yelling, "School!"

I walked downstairs and started on breakfast, bacon muffins. I know it probably sounds weird, but, it's just a mixture of bacon, eggs, and cheddar cheese on top of a layer of mozzarella cheese on the bottom baked to perfection.

After I put the muffins in the oven, I started making lunch for the kids and Jack. For the kids, I pack them both a serving of pasta salad that I made last night. I put six cherry tomatoes to the side, just in case they wanted them. I put a combination of sliced gala apples and green grapes in there as well as a serving of trail mix. I filled up two water bottles with water before putting one in each lunch bag. For snack, I packed one juice pouch, a mozzarella cheese stick, and a granola bar in a bag that said, "Snack." For Jack's lunch, I also packed him pasta salad. He also got two apples, and a large fruit salad to go. I gave him a giant bottle of water and a cheese stick.

As I was putting the last thing in the twins' lunch boxes, the timer went off, signaling the complete cooking of my muffins. I put two muffins on each of the kids' plates and four on Jack's with a sliced orange on each of their plates.

I heard a series of footsteps rushing down the stairs. "I win!" I heard Mackenzie yell, running into the dining room. She paused when she saw me and I took in her appearance (she is Mackenzie Foy in 2004) She was wearing a blue and white striped polo button down that was tucked into a pair of pink shorts. She wore white Sperrys on her feet and left her hair in its natural state. Kaleb was wearing the same thing except his shorts were red and his Sperrys were tan. "What's for breakfast, Kim?" Kenzie asked, panting.

"Muffins and oranges." I said, smiling and putting them in their seats.

A few minutes after we started eating, Jack came downstairs. "Kim, there's a Audi A3 outside for you and the kids." He said, throwing the keys to me.

"But Jack, my car is fine." I said, glaring down at the keys in my hand.

"Don't think of it as a pity gift; it's just the only car that the school will let you use. You don't have to use it when you aren't working but, you can." He said, picking up a muffin and biting into it. "This is really good by the way." He said, washing the muffin down with the milk that I gave everyone.

"Your lunch is on the counter, Jack." I said, getting up and putting my plate in the sink. I walked over to the counter with the lunches and put them in the twins' backpacks.

* * *

I just got out of the shower. Yes, I showered this morning, but, I went on a run after I dropped the kids off. I put on a pale pink romper, a pair of nude pumps, and a pendant necklace. I quickly put my hair into a messy side braid, after I heard the doorbell, before going to answer the door.

When I opened the door, I saw a pretty red head and a very pregnant brunette. "May I help you?" I asked politely, not letting them in.

"Oh, yes, I'm Juliana Brewer. This is Graciela Brewer. You can call us Julie and Grace we're Jack sister-in-laws." Julie, the ginger, said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry; Come in." I said, motioning them into the foyer.

I went into the kitchen as they followed me. Julie was wearing a white, flouncy sundress with a pair of royal blue heels and a royal blue Michael Kors bag. Part of her hair was pinned back and the rest was left down and curled on the ends. She was hardly any makeup, but, what she did wear, was a beautiful wedding ring.

Grace waddled in after Julie in a black v-neck dress. One hand was on her stomach, the other was in the hand of a small boy. She was wearing green Steve Madden pumps, that I just so happened to own, along with a bag similar to Julie's but with a green color. Her hair was in gentle waves and though she had hardly any makeup on her eyes, her lips were filled with red lip stick. She too had a beautiful ring on her left ring finger.

"So, Julie, you're married to Milton and have two kids, Elizabeth and Katherine?" I asked. Julie nodded, smiling. "And you, Grace, are married to Jerry and have a little Elliot?" I continued as Grace nodded as well. "Jack told me that one of you were pregnant, congratulations. Is there anything I can get you all to drink or eat?" I asked.

"I'll have a coffee, black, please. Little Miss Pregnant over here will have anything that isn't caffeinated." Julie said, giggling and poking Grace.

"Is lemonade okay for you?" I asked Grace. She nodded. "Does Elliot want anything?" I continued.

"You thirsty, buddy?" Grace asked her son, sweetly. Elliot nodded, shyly. "Can he get some apple juice?" She continued.

I turned around and fixed everyone's drink with a water for myself, before distributing them. "As you can see, Jack isn't here right now. Is there anything that you needed?" I asked.

"Oh, we know. We're just here to introduce ourselves to the newest member of the Brewer household. We Brewers take family and loyalty very serious." I don't know how that last part was related to the conversation, but, it sounded like a threat to me.

I had my handmade recipes spread out on the counters, apparently, Julie noticed. "Kim, were we interrupting anything?" She asked, sweetly, eyeing the papers.

"Of course not! I was just making a list to go to the grocery store so that we'd have good food for the week." I said smiling and putting everything, excluding the list, in the notebook.

"Oh, well isn't that just fantastic?" Grace started. "Jack's got himself the perfect little housewife here, doesn't he?" She finished sarcastically.

"Well, this is a part of the job that Mr. Brewer hired me to do." I said, appalled that she would led to something like that.

"Oh, it's Mr. Brewer? Just a few minutes ago, you were calling him Jack." She sneered at me."Are you already that friendly with Jack?"

"Well, _Jack_ insisted that I call him by his first name. He hired me, I work for him in his house! I do as he pleases." I said, trying not to let my temper get the best of me.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd be willing to do anything that he asks." Grace continued.

"Grace," Julie snapped, "That's enough."

"I don't like what you're implying about my stay here." I said, glaring at her.

"Oh boo hoo, you have got to know what it looks like. A beautiful, sweet, and young girl just waltzes in a takes on the motherly figure. Not to mention, her boss is the single, handsome, and rich; actually one of the most powerful people in the United States economy; most girls would see this as an easy way to seduce him and get knocked up." Grace said, sitting back in the chair.

I have had it with this woman. I put on a serious face and lowered my voice to my I-mean-business-tone. "Look, Grace, I know what you think I'm here to do, as you ever so politely stated a few seconds ago. Those aren't my intentions. I was bought on staff at this house to help raise Matthew and Mackenzie. My job is my life; whether he is single, poor, and hideous, I take my job very seriously and I would _never_ put a relationship before my job, ever." I said.

We stared a each other for a minute or two before Grace started smiling. I gave her a genuinely confused facial expression when she started talking. "I like you Blondie. I know that Jack hired you, I also know that you had to endure a meeting with Layla to ensure this job, so, I know that you're a good person. However, I needed to find out for myself. That was my test of your character, you passed with flying colors. But, I want you to know that family and loyalty to the family are the most important things. Jack's ex-wife was my identical twin sister. When she left, I knew that I'd have to pick between the Brewers or the Hernandez's. After she left those twins in their diapers, I know that I had to choose the Brewers. If she walked through that door, right now, I'd probably spit in her face and force her to leave."

What kind of mother leaves newborns alone? How could someone be so cruel, so heartless? Lindsey had carried them around for nine months and just abandoned them? They were amazing kids, if I see her, expect a smack down.

Julie, Grace, and Elliot (who begged me to call him Eli) accompanied my to the grocery store. We parted ways when I had to go pick up the kids, promising each other to meet up again.


	5. Chapter 5

ALL OUTFITS POSTED!

Kim's POV:

"Ugh!" I groan, marching down the stairs and into the dining room. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jack leaning against the counter, eating grapes. "Jack, I'm about to make dinner!" I snap at him, snatching the grapes and marching to the fridge to put them in their rightful spot.

"Oh, what's wrong, Kimmy; trouble in paradise?" He teases.

"Yes, I'm afraid that the honeymoon phase, between the kids and I, is over. They're mad at me because I won't let them help me make dinner unless their homework is complete and their rooms are clean." I say, closing the refrigerator door and walking to the pantry and getting the dry ingredients. "I thought you had a meeting at six." I say, glancing at the clock that reads 6:01.

"I moved it to four this morning because I needed to have dinner with my family after missing Tuesday and Wednesday. I also wanted t remind you that we're leaving for Sydney at two o'clock on Saturday afternoon and we have to be at the airport by one." He says, casually.

Holy crap! I totally forgot about the trip! I still have to pack the outfits for the kids and me. I also have to go to the grocery store to bring snacks for the trip."Speaking of vacations, I know that I'm not supposed to have Fridays off, but my best friend, Mika, is having her 24th birthday gathering on Friday and I really want to go out with her. But, I totally understand if you don't want me to leave." I said, hoping that he'd let me go.

"Yes, of course. I won't be going to work on Friday; the whole company is closed to get ready for vacation. You can have the whole day off." He says.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much, Jack!" I say, happily.

* * *

I've just now arrived at Mika's house. We were getting ready together at her house because, though our outfits weren't slutty, I still wouldn't want Mackenzie to even _think_ about wearing anything remotely close to this outfit until she was thirty.

I shipped Mika's presents to her last week so that she'd be able to wear them all tonight.

* * *

I just had the cab drop Mika off at her place. As the cab drove me back to Jack's house, I reminisced on the events from tonight.

Not to sound cocky or anything, but Meeks and I were the hottest ones in the entire club.

I wore a long sleeved, short, black, bodycon dress with a deep 'V' that was covered by lace with a pair of six and a half in gold heels, a gold clutch from Marc Jacobs, a pair of gold dangling earrings from Mika, and the gold bangle that she got me for my birthday last year. My hair was in flowing and subtle waves. I was sporting a golden smokey eye and blood red lipstick.

Mika, she looked even better than I did. She wore a spaghetti strapped, short, black, bodycon dress as well, only hers had daring cut outs. She paired the dress with the six inch nude leather Saint Laurent heels that I bought her with the nude clutch that I bought her to match. She also wore a pair of Kate a Spade earrings that her sister sent her with a beautiful Bulgari diamond necklace that her parents sent her for her birthday.

After we got to the bar, I kind of lost my memory but, I know it had to be fun. I'll just ask Mika about it tomorrow, when I get to SYDNEY!

The taxi came to a slow stop as I was handing the older man a ten and a twenty dollar bill before making my way inside. I was still a little bit tipsy, hence the slight imbalance. I unlocked the door and walked a couple of steps before taking my stupid shoes off.

I went into the kitchen to get some more water before bed. I grabbed a cold water bottle from the fridge but as I was turning the corner to get to the stairs, I ran into something. I ended up on top, like always. "Jack?" I questioned, keeping my eyes closed. He didn't answer so, in all of my drunken knowledge, I continued to talk. "Why are you even up, Jack?" No pun intended for the little Jackie who is waking up downstairs.

"Well Kimberly," he started, his voice sounding a little huskier. "I couldn't sleep, so I started, and finished, a new painting. I was about to go to sleep when I heard someone downstairs, so I came down. Do you wanna see what I was working on?" He asked an unusual sense of nervousness in his voice.

"Of course, I'd love to see your work." I said, scrambling to get up as Jack did the same. He turned away ad I followed him up the stairs and to the room wedged in between his and Mackenzie's bedrooms. It reeked of turpentine and oil paint and was quite a large room with a window that took up the whole wall.

Jack turned on the light and stood in the doorway as I walked towards a beautiful painting encased in a smooth, golden frame. It was a little girl and an older one in black leotards, nude tights, and pink pointe shoes. The older blonde was fixing the young brunette's hair. The brunette was Mackenzie and the blonde was me! I turned to Jack and opened my mouth to start talking, though, he beat me to it. "I was looking for Kenzie one day, back when she first started skipping karate practice for ballet rehearsal with you. I saw you fixing her hair and it reminded me that even though her birth mother walked right out of her life, there's someone else who loves her just as much as her mother should have. This is going to be one of her birthday presents; it's kind of a memento that she'll always have someone in her life who loves her." He said, smiling a bit in between and at the end.

"Thank you, Jack, it's beautiful." I say. I take another look around the rooms and see every inch of every wall covered in paintings, drawings, and sketches of the twins.

"After Lindsay left, this was my way of coping with her absence." Jack said, taking a sip of an amber drink. He saw me eyeing it and said, "Scotch, do you want some?"

I giggled shaking my head, "Thanks, but no thanks, I've had enough alcohol tonight to last another three months. Well, I'm gonna head to bed, g'night Jack." I said, not even thinking twice about going to hug him.

* * *

"Head under water and you tell me to breathe easy for a while." Sara sings, waking me up from my peaceful slumber at 6 AM. The only reason that I'm awake right now is because this week has been unusually jammed packed and I didn't have time to pack thirty outfits for Matthew, Mackenzie, and myself. I know that we were only staying for fifteen days but, accidents do happen!

I quickly mixed chocolate chip pancake batter together and put it in the fridge before going back upstairs to pack and find a travelling outfit simultaneously. After I packed all of my swimsuits, shoes, outfits, pajamas, and underwear, it was 7:30. I hopped into the shower and changed into a pair of white skinny jeans, a denim button up, gold Jack's, and a pair of gold 'K' earrings. I put my hair in a wrap around fishtail, applied light makeup, and went next door to wake Matt and Mackenzie.

I actually packed their outfits faster because I had already paired their outfits together while doing the laundry; I just had to pick which outfits to bring. I set out the clothes for the twins before I went downstairs and finally cooking the pancakes.

I was putting on the second batch of four pancakes when slow footsteps started to make their grand entrance. Mackenzie was wearing a blue jean jumpsuit, which I bought for her last week, along with a pair of sparkly gold Keds and a tan fedora. Matthew was wearing a blood red tank top, a pair of light washed denim shorts, a dark brown fedora, and a pair of red Keds.

I flipped the pancakes and quickly put Kenzie's hair into a side braid with a flower on the end. As I was taking the pancakes off the griddle and the bacon out of the pan, Jack came down. He was looking _extremely_ attractive today. He wore a pale blue button down polo with the sleeves rolled up. The shirt was accompanied by red shorts, and a pair of the original Sperrys. The Lord spent a few extra second on making sure Jack was perfect. "Jack, the kids and I are going to the market after breakfast, if you want to come with us. If you do join us on our journey, we can eat lunch and go straight to the airport." I said, filling his cup with the orange juice that he liked every morning.

I held back a giggle as his eyes rolled back in his head at the taste of the pancakes. "The time of take off is now 1. We were going o leave a bit later, but the pilot says that he wants to get the turbulence out of the way early in the flight. Maybe we can get the food to go, so we can be at the airport by 12:30?" He suggested.

"Fine by me, as long as be stop by Publix and the Yogurt Lab, you can pick the lunch location." I said, finishing my pancakes and bacon.

"I say, we go to the French Meadow Café for lunch, they have a lovely selection of meals with bacon." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You had me at bacon." I said, taking the kids' plates and putting them in the dishwasher. "Don't forget to start it before you walk out." I finished, going upstairs to get mine and the twins' luggage.

There was a knock at the door signaling that Murry was here to take our bags to the car. I opened the door, with a smile that was quickly wiped off my face. "Who are you?" I asked, closing the door a little bit; just in case he was psycho.

"I'm Brett Lyles; Murry is on vacation, so I'm filling in as chauffer for now!" He said, happily. "Do you want me to take the bags out now?" He asked. I nodded and put all of the bags onto the porch.

* * *

"Your total is 317 dollars and 42 cents." The cashier said, happily. Jack handed her four hundred dollar bills, and gestured for her to keep the change. See, that's what I like about Jack, he's so generous; even to people he doesn't know. I guess having all of that money and power isn't all bad; he uses all of his powers for good!

Jack made the biggest mistake ever. He told the kids to get _whatever_ they wanted and he'd pay for it all. Mackenzie, the health nut, dragged me to the fruit section and picked at least one of every selection of produce there. "Madame Lambert (her dance teacher) told me that even though I was vacationing from school, dance never takes a break. She said that I have to eat healthy and practice once every other day!" Thankfully, Jack and Matt balanced her out with meats and sweets.

In the end, Jack called another car to come by and pick up the groceries because they wouldn't fit in the trunk of our car with all of the luggage there. While the second car dropped the food off at the airport, Brett took us to the French Meadow Café. From there, we'd walk to the Yogurt Lab and take a cab to the airport, where the last of our bags should be getting on the plane.

"Welcome to French Meadows Café, my name is Claire, what can I get for you today?" A terribly familiar voice says.

Jack starts, "I'll take a wild acres turkey and bacon croissant with an orange juice. For the kids, I'll get one macaroni and cheese and one grilled cheese; both with lemonade. Kim, what would you like?" He asked, turning to me.

"I'll take a turkey BLT wrap with a sweet tea, please." I said, looking down, hoping she didn't recognize me.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, is that you?" She said, happily.

"Hello, Claire. If you don't mind me I'll be taking the kids and finding a table to wait at while the food gets ready." I said to Jack.

"Kim Crawford is with Jack Brewer? Check plus, Kim; I didn't know you had it in you." She said, mocking me in that stupid tone of hers.

I opened my mouth to answer and come clean, but Jack beat me to it. "Yes, The Kimberly Crawford is with me. My children adore just as much as I do and she makes a fantastic mother. She's gorgeous, smart, and is the best woman that I've ever been with. So, if you'll excuse us, my family and I have a flight to catch in 45 minutes, hurry back with our food please." Jack said, leading us to a small table with two seats. I picked Mackenzie up and put her in my lap as Jack did the same with Matthew.

"Thanks for that, Jack, it meant a lot." I said, shyly.

Our food was bought out to us within five minutes, the quickest that I've ever had here. We walked, with our food to the Yogurt Lab. I got Nutella fro-yo, Mackenzie got cotton candy, Matthew got birthday cake batter, and Jack got brownie batter. He let everyone put whatever toppings they desired on their treats before hailing a cab.

We arrived at the _private _airport with five minutes to spare.

Sydney, here we come.


End file.
